Attack on titan One shots
by ChocoMadness123
Summary: I'm not very good at finishing my stories (Or starting them either...) So I've decided to do some One Shots. This is all Attack On Titan, and this will have both romantic and Platonic ships in here so I hope you enjoy:) If you guys want a particular ship just comment and i'll do my best:) Thanks my lovelies 3
1. Jean X Marco

_Jean p.o.v_

'Marco...Marco please no...MARCO' I sat up screaming. Another nightmare about Marco. I shake my head and stand up wearily. I don't know how much longer I can deal with these nightmares. I rub my eyes and walk towards the bathroom. I'm trying to be as quiet as possible. Since the Walls broke down again I'm sharing a room with Armin, and Connie. We're all suffering from nightmares, I don't want them to have to wake again. I walk to the bathroom and shut the door. I slowly slide down the door and let the tears fall. I make no noise, I just let the tears fall and remember Marco's cold, lifeless body. No one was even there to see how he died. He could have died pretty quickly with little pain… Or….. I don't want to think about the alternative. It's not fair. Marco was so pure. So kind. It should have been me who died! I was the reckless one! I was the selfish one who just wanted to live in luxury! Not Marco. Marco wanted to serve the king, He wanted to make his family proud. I take the little piece of bone out from my pocket. I have it wrapped in an old piece of cloth. I don't even know if this is his or not… but it's all I have. I hear noise from the room. The door is swung open and hits my back. I yell in pain, causing Connie to sit up spluttering in his bed. Armin is standing with his hand on the door with a sheepish expression. 'H-Hey Jean… Sorry I just came to check on you' Armin says shyly. I rub the back of my neck and say 'It's ok Armin. I'm fine honestly…. Just you know…. Nightmares again. I'll be fine though don't worry' I smile tiredly at Armin. 'I can't get their faces out of my head… I just keep repeating everyone's death in my head... Will it ever stop?' Connie says solemnly. Connie's words surprise me. He was always the joker, it's hard to hear such words from him. 'It has to Connie. Look at Levi and Erwin. Imagine all the deaths they've seen… but they seem normal' I say trying to reassure him. 'I don't think it's that they've gone back to normal… I think watching their friends die _**is**_ normal now…' Armin says thoughtfully. 'Jean…. I'm sorry about Marco…. I don't know whether you two were just friends or something else and it's not my place to know either but, I do know you really cared for him' Armin says as he slowly walks back towards his bed. I'm shocked by his words a bit. Me and Marco…More than friends? The thought makes me even more wretched. 'Whatever we were doesn't matter now. He's gone. For good.' I sigh. I stand up and take one last look at the little piece of bone sitting on my palm. I wrap it up again and place it back into my pocket. I walk back to my bed and get in. 'He may be dead Jean but that doesn't mean he's gone. Back in my village, when someone died it didn't mean they were gone. We kept them with us by telling their greatest stories, so they would never be forgotten. You're going to grow old and tell the story of you old friend from the 104th squad. You're going to tell people how brave he was and how he was an amazing soldier who died too young and he will never be forgotten, so he can never really die…' Connie states. I look and Connie and Armin and realise that we've all lost people. I smile sadly at Connie and thank him. 'Your right Connie. Marco will stay alive in our memories. He will be remembered as the ass who once tripped over a stone and started apologising to it' I laugh. Connie and Armin laugh too and we spend the rest of the night telling each other our favourite memories about everyone who died in the war. They will never die. Their stories will live on. The next night, I had a dream where Marco and I were together again. I finally got to say goodbye. I woke up crying, but in a good way. I never forgot Marco and I told his story to everyone I met. I hope whenever I meet my end. Marco is waiting for me, wherever we might be.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys! Hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot:) I will do some more when I get the chance! Please comment sujestions and I'll try and do as much as possible! Thanks guys!**_


	2. Ymir x Christa

**A/N**

 **This doesn't have an obvious spoiler really…. I don't know if a lot of people will realise it… but I thought I better but a warning here so.. Potential spoiler alert? I guess? Anyway enjoy!**

 _Ymir p.o.v_

'All right Cadets, Trainings finished early due to the stupidity of some of your fellow soldiers. You can thanks them later' Shadis screams at the cadets. He's referring to Eren starting another fight with Jean. They both got so riled up Jean lost a tooth, Eren has a sprained arm and Mikasa is the one who gave Eren the sprained arm for starting a fight. It was quite funny to watch. And now thanks to those idiots we get the day off. I start walking away from the clearing with all the training gear and towards the bunkers. I see Christa walking the same way and bump into her gently. I have to be careful with her, I'm a lot stronger than her. 'Hey Christa, It's nice we got the day off huh? Want to go grab some food or something?' I ask. Might as well spend the day with Christa, she's the only person I really like around here anyway. 'Uh yeah it's nice but I can't, I'm just grabbing some water and then going for a jog and then practise some more on the 3D maneuver gear' Christa says smiling. I give her a sideways glance. ' _Again?_ You've been doing that non-stop lately. Why?' I ask confused. She's doing well at training. She's not the best at it but she is above average. 'Well….. To be better at training' she says, shrugging. I give her a look. 'But you are doing well at training? You're going to be in the top 10 I know it' I say confidently. Christa will be in the top 10, I'll make sure of it. She deserves it. She works so hard to do good and to be nice to everyone. I may not have known many people…. Or if I did I don't remember, but she is the nicest person I've ever met. Christa laughs 'I don't think so Ymir. You will definitely, but I don't think I will... .' She smiles brightly, trying to reassure me 'That's ok though I don't need the top 10' I frown a bit. I stay silent and we take a quick lunch break. When we finish she starts to wave goodbye. 'I'll see you at dinner Ymir! Save me a seat!' She says brightly and walks away. I jog after her. She looks at me confused 'What?' I say 'I might as well join you. If I am going to make the top 10 as you say. I need to be in better shape. Maybe we can help each other out from now on. I'll give you tips on fighting and such and you can help me with the 3D maneuver gear because I'm struggling with the balance' I say smiling at Christa. She gives me a grateful look. 'Sure…. Thanks Ymir' She stops and gives me a hug. I freeze for a second before putting my arms around her awkwardly. I cough 'Uh s-sure Christa. Err come on I'll race you to the stables' and take off before she can see how red my face is. She follows quickly in pursuit. This girl will be the death of me…. But I'll do so happily if it keeps her safe.


	3. Armin x Jean

Armin p.o.v

 _I was sitting at my desk in my room, looking over plans for the new attack formation for our expedition outside the walls. I've looked over them a thousand times but I want to make sure I know every single part of it in case I need it. It's late at night and I'm reading by candlelight. I hear a groan from the bed behind me._

 _'Armin you've been staring at those stupid plans all night. Please just go to bed' Jean complains from his bed. I turn around to face him. He is lying on his stomach with his head turned towards me._

 _'Jean I need to know these, I'm just going to stay up a little longer that's all' I say cheerfully smiling at Jean. Jean needs all the positivity he can get. He just lost Marco and has joined the Survey Corps. It was brave of him to join the Survey corps in Marco's name, but I know if Marco were still here he would have forced Jean to join the MPs. He was the only person Jean ever really listened to._

 _'Armin you know these inside and out ok? Please we have a lot of work tomorrow and we both need some sleep' Jean says rubbing his eyes. I frown at him but blow out the candle and get into the bed across from Jean. The room is pitch-black and I can't see Jean across the room. I hear him roll on his back as he sighs._

 _'I can't believe how much has happened in a week Armin… It too much'_

 _'I know…. We haven't had time to process everything. We're going outside the wall Jean. I never thought I would see the outside world' I say quietly._

 _'Me too. I thought me and Marco would be in with the MPs now. Marco did always want to see the outside world though…' Jean trails off. I roll onto my side and stare into the darkness. All I can see is the bodies of our friends we burned together. There was so many…._

 _'Jean… do you think we'll ever really move on from them. From Marco and Thomas and everyone?' I ask timidly._

 _'I don't know Armin… but I hope not. I want to remember everyone who's died… I don't want to forget them' Jean says. I can hear how shaky his voice is._

 _'You won't forget Marco, Jean. He was special to you and you were special to him.' I say. Jean sighs and I can hear him scratching his head._

 _'He was my best friend Armin… but he wouldn't want me to mope around forever… I just need like a month to be sad and angry and hate the world.' He mutters angrily_ _._

 _'Well…. Take your month. Be an asshole, hate everyone and everything. I'll still be here after the month, no matter what.' I say confidently. Jean doesn't deserve all of this, but I will help him._

 _'Thanks Armin… I don't know what I would do without you. Don't worry, I won't be an asshole to you... just everyone else' He laughs, it's great to hear his laugh again. I laugh and tell him goodnight. I roll over away from Jean, hopefully things will get better. I don't think any of us can deal with much more heartbreak._

 _ **A/N**_

 **Hey guys! I decided to do Armin x Jean as i got a request for them from** OctoInkling75 **in the last chapter! It's not the best as i don't personally ship them but i did try and think of something.. I'll do better next time! Next chapter is going to be Eld x Gunther as it was another request! Thanks guys!**


End file.
